Edenia
Edenia is a realm from Mortal Kombat series, home to the human-like Edenians. About Edenia As its name suggests, the world of Edenia closely resembles the Garden of Eden. A very lush and fertile world with slowly aging inhabitants, Edenia is also a feudal monarchy ruled by Queen Sindel and her daughter Princess Kitana. They are defended by the Edenian Imperial Guard. The earliest known ruler of Edenia was King Jerrod, the husband of Sindel and the father of Kitana, but was killed by Shao Kahn. Edenia also has a military force called the 'Edenian Resistance' also known as the Edenian Knights in which Jade is the general. Edenia is known for its delicious Edenian Pie which is a dessert considered to be a rare delicacy, loved by many inhabitants, including those that are not native to Edenia, such as Shao Kahn's guards. Edenia is also home of the large and long forgotten 'Edenian Ruins' which is located in Edenia's old Southlands filled with forgotten craters, as well as home to the fabled Pyramid of Argus and its construction long ago. Species The only known species inhabiting Edenia are known as Edenians, a species very similar to Earthrealm humans. However, unlike Earthrealmers, Edenians are direct descendants of the gods, and therefore possess much greater affinities with magic, have a much longer life expectancy, and have a much slower aging process. The youngest of inhabitants, for example, Princess Kitana, is 10,000 years old, but only appears to be in her late teens to early twenties. Edenians are also known for their outstanding beauty. The skin tones of Edenians vary from light to dark. Many inhabitants appear to be peaceful, much like most humans from the realm of Earth, but would no doubt show pride in fighting for the fate of their realm when the time arises. Residents *Sindel, Queen of Edenia. At various times in Edenia's short history after its freedom from Outworld, her rule has been interrupted by usurpers such as Shinnok and Onaga. *Kitana, Princess and heir apparent of Edenia. She is the leader of the realm's armed forces, and is known for her maverick points of view regarding Edenia's safety. Like her mother, she is currently unmarried. *Rain was orphaned by Shao Kahn as a child. Trained by the Edenian Resistance. Later, he betrayed them by resurface as one of Shao Kahn's soldiers. *Jade, Kitana's bodyguard and childhood friend. Though originally loyal to Shao Kahn, Jade has proven her loyalty to the royal family time and again. *Tanya, who comes from a family of diplomats and ambassadors and used her persuasive powers more than once to betray Edenia to the forces of darkness. She is highly intelligent and skilled in black magic. *Taven, the son of the Protector God of Edenia, who was hidden on Earth as part of a prophecy to prevent Armageddon. *Daegon, the brother of Taven. Like Taven, he was hidden on Earth; however, he was awakened prematurely. He is the founder of the Red Dragon clan. *Argus was the god and guardian of Edenia, and father of Taven, Daegon, and Rain. *Delia, an Edenian sorceress, and wife of Argus. She is the mother of Taven and Daegon. *Jerrod, the former King of Edenia and husband of Sindel, was killed by Shao Kahn. His soul was later found and discovered by Sindel and Kitana to be inside the telekinetic ninja known as Ermac. Locations *Edenian Ruins *Pyramid of Argus Relationship with other realms There is no doubt since Earthrealm helped free Edenia from Kahn's grasp that the people of Edenia see the Earthrealm as an ally. There is some question about Seido; though Edenians seem to consider them an ally. However, they are fully aware of how repressive the Realm of Order can be at times. Because of Outworld's conquest of Edenia, the two are definite foes so long as Kahn remains ruler. The only real attempt seen to make peace between them occurred during the beginning of MK4, when Kitana was in the process of trying to organize peace in the realm. Kung Lao's ending in MK:Gold shows the only sign that Kitana's attempts at peace were successful. During Mileena's masquerade as Kitana, she leads an invasion upon Outworld, eventually conquering the realm and creating an alliance between Edenia and Outworld . She ruled both realms as her sister until the return of her step-father, Shao Kahn, upon which she immediately surrendered the throne of Outworld back to him in return for sparing her own life. Around the same time, Kitana was freed of her mind-control and returned to the Edenian throne alongside her mother. Trivia *For some years, it was unknown among fans whether Edenia was Outworld's former name, before it became corrupted by Shao Kahn, or a true world in its own right. This misunderstanding was finally cleared up in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. Category:Locations Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Realms Category:M.U.G.E.N